Liara's Sire
by Octoberskys
Summary: Fem Shepard's POV who Liara's Sire/Dame is... - so much for a one shot - thank you fans.. you screamed and I listen...
1. Chapter 1

**Liara's Sire**

**A/N 1:** All characters' belong to BioWare. I make no profit from this story. It is for entertainment purposes only.

**A/N 2:** This is a one shot, that hasn't been edited by my beta so forgive any mistakes, unless you want to politely point out grammar and spelling errors. I will correct them. Thanks.

I did the research, followed the clues that I have picked up here and there. I even had Liara clarify a shipping manifest or two, unaware of my true purpose.

Her dame isn't the bartender that the last Shadow Broker seemed to think she was. I can't explain it, Matriarch Aethyta did have a picture of an asari or was speaking with someone that _looked_ to be Liara, but it sinks low in my stomach. It just can't be Liara. From what Liara said about Matriarch Benezia, the extensive research I have conducted on her, knowing first hand her daughter's morals and beliefs, there was no way Matriarch Benezia would bed with such a woman; much less reproduce with her.

She was loud, obnoxious over confident; sort of reminded me of myself. Although a great catch that I am, Matriarch Benezia would NEVER have relations with someone like me. She could never love an asari who lusted over the battle; the daughter of a krogan, those brown eyes. It just didn't sit right with me. Then it hit me, somewhere somehow, I had seen something very, very slight that I missed when I first witnessed it because I wasn't really thinking clearly at the time.

The last time I visited my beloved Shadow Broker she was on the far side of the room when I entered. Spinning around with the most alluring confident sway, it nearly – no it did, stop me dead in my tracks. I was instantly aroused. Later that night when she was lying in my arms, I was thinking about that alluring swayful spin. I had seen it before, but when I wasn't really looking or paying attention. I was too occupied with other pressing matters. Then it struck me so hard I almost leapt out Liara's sleeping arms.

I'd seen Liara do that exact same movement the night she took over as the Shadow Broker. We were in my cabin onboard the Normandy. My head was so filled with want for her, afraid of losing her, hating Cerberus and stopping the collectors that it didn't occur to me how arousing that sway of hers actually was.

But even after that incredible evening with her, I realized that I had in fact, seen that very same sway _somewhere else_. It took a couple of weeks of being pushed into the back of my mind before it came to light exactly where I had seen that seductive 'come fuck me' sway before. Again, the reason I hadn't comprehended it sooner, was like the first time I saw Liara do it on board the ship, my head was filled with other pressing matters.

Flashing to my foremind, I remember walking – no strutting into a room that was dimly light with a guard about every 10 meters. My fingers twitched ready to pull my weapon and start shooting everyone around me if for self-preservation alone. My intended host had obviously underestimated my ability as a Spectre but I didn't come looking for trouble. I came wanting answers as I glared at each of her personal guards about the room.

I took a few more confident steps closer to the Matriarch who demanded respect. Resting between the third and fourth steps I pondered as I looked up in her direction, she had been around this God forsaken Universe. She had earned her respect. Although her words were few and carefully chosen there was much behind those pureblood blue eyes that she did not reveal to anyone, at least not here.

When I had first entered her private office, upon the far wall was a large a symbol. My first thought was to laugh internally thinking it looked like a big lollipop. I would later learn it was many things, but a child's candy it was not. It had a powerful significance. After I was cleared to take a few steps closer, I stopped only a few meters away from the woman in charge with a rather large guard separating us. She didn't seem worried or even concerned at all that I was a Spectre. I peered out the large glass windows in front of her curvaceous figure, down into the pit below at the mass of bodies that moved about without any real purpose. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, I swallowed hard and thought perhaps it had been I, the first human Spectre, who had under estimated her.

She displayed her arrogance proudly as she didn't even turn to look at me when I lifted off last step coming to stand just behind her. I thought, boy was she confident or too trusting. I later found out it was neither. As powerful as she was, I was no threat to her. I was barely a bleep on her map, of no real concern to her, practically a waste of breath to her. From behind the soft flickering lights reflected radically off of her beautiful purple skin.

Once the last of her annoying bodyguards stepped aside, I was privy to view her body in full. And there it was, as she spun around, identical to that captivatingly seductive sway, I would see a few months later from the woman I loved. It was that damn alluring sway that had complete control over me.

My pulse began to race; my thoughts were all over the place. It was only my stiff body inside my N7 Alliance armor that contained me physically. As I made several flexing movements of my fist, I felt the bio-kem material of my gloves tighten against my hand; the way leather would stretch across your skin. It was a self-preservation technique I learned back at N7 training. 'No matter what, the N7 armor you wear, will not fail you. You are the elite of the elite. Feel the armor; feel the material as it will fit you like a glove. It will eventually fit you as if you were _born wearing it_.' With these few mental exercises, my sane thoughts quickly returned and my pulse slowed as I took heed of the woman who stood before me.

Her deep rich lavender skin was flawless. I remember staring, mesmerized she was a Matriarch of at least 750 galactic years. Thinking silently I grinned, 'What the women back on earth wouldn't do to learn her beauty secrets.' Two thin lines arched across her forehead, while a thicker single line traced down her bottom lip to her chin. I tried not to notice them, because they too were making my blood boil with sexual desire. She was so raw, so unfiltered compared to Matriarch Benezia whom was the only other Matriarch I had conversations with besides the Asari Councilor. There was a thinner streak of ink that reached from each side of her nose, across her eyebrows and appealing stretched down each of her cheekbones. I didn't know the significance of the markings but like everything else about this enchanting asari, there had to be purpose behind them; great purpose.

Her bright white vest covered her top but didn't leave much to the imagination and her dark purple pants fit snugly around the lower part of her body were striking to say the least. I could imagine the many human male tongues' she sent wagging whether on purpose or not. Those black straps or belts whatever you wanted to call them on her outfit had me secretly begging for a moment that I was tied up in them in her private chambers. Looking about her establishment, I could see by the drooling eyes and attentive servants that I wasn't the only person who would more than kill to get her alone in a dark alley.

But it was that sway, that damn seductive, alluring, sexually pleasing sway that got my juices flowing uncontrollably. I tried to shake my head clear of such thoughts, but when she motioned for me to sit next to her on the joining couch I almost lost it. I could tell by her other guest that I had been granted a rare privilege by their gapping mouths and erratic shift in body language. 'Ok think Shepard be cool.' I thought hard. 'Just relax she's just another stunning asari. Wow look at those boots. Ugh!' My mind began racing unproductively again.

Her voice was sweet, feminine and dripping with self-confidence. Each word or collection of words dripped off her tongue like they were the last words you would ever want to hear until she spoke such phrases as, "I won't hesitate to kill you. Rip your head off. You are nothing to me. And Don't fuck with me!"

"I was told that if I had a question while I was here, to come to you." She laughed at me. I suddenly felt like a child again being accused of stealing cookies from mom's cookie jar. It wasn't a feeling I liked back then, and certainly not now being an adult and a Spectre at that. Again her back faced me out of lack of respect, while all I could do was stare at was the lollipop symbol that was boldly planted on the back of her jacket. It was a large circle with a single line pointing down half way through the circle. She slowly raised her arms as if addressing the entire station at once. She laughed heartedly, "I am Omega!"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**P.S.** This is a true story of how my game Shepard saw Liara's first sway then the second after LotSB in ME2. My Shepard knew she had (I had) seen that same gesture before. Look it up, Aria does the same thing. Sweet. This is only one version of who could be Liara's sire. Please don't tell me I'm wrong, especially when the truth comes out. It was only one theory. Thanks Octoberskys.


	2. Chapter 2

**Liara's Sire - Chapter Two**

After I formulated the idea that I was correct in my theory of who Liara's sire was, I devised a plan to take a trip to Omega. However, as if getting there without the mightiest information broker finding out was going to be hard, winning a private audience with the Queen of Omega without provoking a jealous asari girlfriend would be even harder. Thank goodness I have the best crew in the galaxy. I asked my Chief Medical Officer for help. Saying that she had a friend on Omega, an old colleague that was in need of some help was the perfect guise needed for my escapade. Yes I know what you're thinking, but Dr. Chakwas has been around the Alliance her entire adult life. If you think she isn't above being all sweet and kind, you don't really know ship doctors that well. She was all too happy to do it for me, not to mention the two bottles of Serrice Ice Brandy that I offered her if I didn't get caught.

"I need to ask you something." I whispered in the crowded room that was bustling with VIPs that seemed to annoy the Omega mistress, "It's about Matriarch Benezia."

I was right. She flew off the couch and ordered everyone out of the lounge immediately, including her two favorite dancers. When the room was empty, I slowly rose to my feet to continue my questioning when she silenced me with a dead serious look and a raised finger as if to say, "Wait one second." Her other hand glowed as her omni-tool came to life. I had never seen a purple omni-tool before, _the perks of being Omega's Queen,_ I thought_._ She was scanning the room for listening devises as I stood silently and watched her body move about the room.

Although she was as incredibly beautiful as the very first time I had met her, I was thankful when my mind would no longer go in the direction of what her body was actually capable of doing in a sexual manner. Those thoughts were now reserved for a much younger asari. Making eye contact with the Omega Queen, I felt like she caught a glimpse of what I had been thinking as my head suddenly turned away, _Oh Goddess, I was just having a sexual thought about her daughter. Please tell me she can't read minds or had started an intrusion without me knowing. Pissing off this CEO would not be in my best interest._

Realizing that I had just been busted in some capacity, the Matriarch probed, "What is it you wanted to ask me Spectre?"

I nervously rubbed the back of my neck. I hadn't planned this far advance. I hadn't come up with an escape plan if things went wrong when I accused the most powerful asari in the Terminus System of being Matriarch Benezia's lover and Liara's dame. What if it upset her? Damn Shepard, how could you be so dense? I never thought how she would react to this line of questioning. I only wanted to know for my own sake. What if her breakup with the Benezia hadn't been amicable or smooth? What if it had been an ugly custody battle or worse?

A twinge of fear traversed down my spine to the tips of my toes as I shifted my feet. What if she had spent a great deal of time and credits erasing the fact that she was Liara's sire? I instantly imagined the number of deaths that had occurred in order to keep that secret from ever seeing the light of day.

Meeting her gaze again, I knew my face was blanketed with regret. Bringing the fact to light would not only put the Omega Matriarch in danger, as her enemies would surely attack her weakness, but the maiden would be in grave danger as well; that is, if she hadn't recently become the new almighty Shadow Broker. Scratching my head, I blasted myself, angry that I hadn't thought that far a head. A dominate voice shook me from my thoughts.

"I'm waiting Spectre? Why did you ask about her?"

Wiping a bead of sweat away that was dripping down my temple, I swallowed hard and donned my best soldier's no nonsense persona, "I wanted to know if you had ever met her?"

Feeling as if the games were just beginning, the asari shifted her weight, perching a hand on her hip and languidly asked as she examined her nails, as if barely paying attention to the conversation. Which I thought was better than being hit with a biotic status field rendering me frozen in one spot while she rammed a biotic warp up my ass. She angelically hummed, "Her who?"

The normally pompous matriarch then offered me a cold beverage, "Wine?"

In her hand she held a bottle of Ardat Yakshi wine that I knew from Liara's dealings with her adopted Ardat Yakshi, Elysia, was very expensive and ran around 5,000 credits a bottle, compared to Dr. Chakwas' hard to find 1,000 credits a bottle of Serrice Ice Brandy. I felt as if I was making progress; she was trying to distract me. She was trying to avoid my questioning. However she had been playing this game for centuries before I was even born. Her probing stare was going to make me wish that I'd rather be drinking a cup of acid after chewing on a razorblade than to have this discussion. An N-7 focusing exercise fleeted through my mind as I thought of all the times I had been nervous interacting with the Alliance's big brass: just imagine them naked. Looking at the matriarch's firm body I immediately knew that wasn't a good idea. I knew I had just blushed because of the cheshire smirk that was now looking back at me. If it were possible, I would have crawled in the deepest hole I could have found at that moment, but that wasn't my task at hand. I came here looking for answers and by dammit, I was going to get them.

I put on my Spectre mask and repeated my question, "Matriarch Benezia; did you ever meet her?"

The woman barely moved as she let the hand that she had been examining fall to her side, "Shepard, I've met a lot of asari as well as many matriarchs in my time. How do you expect me to remember them all?"

Playing her game I declared, "Oh you'd remember this one."

And there it was, her expression changed as I could now see a memory floating across her thoughts. I couldn't help but imagine she was thinking, _that particular woman indeed_.

Seeing her façade crumbling before me, she asked again, as if she simply wanted to hear the name spoken aloud once more, "What did you say her name was again?"

I knew she heard me and I knew she had known whom I was talking about, but feeling sympathetic I answered her in a polite tone, "Matriarch Benezia. She was one of Thessia's top spiritual leaders and one of the most powerful biotics in the galaxy."

Her unplanned retort explained it all as she blasted, "She was the most powerful….!" Her pureblood eyes studied my reaction which implied that I already knew their connection, then she continued, "…She was the most powerful biotic alive."

The emotional matriarch turned her body away from me. It didn't take long for the weakened asari to regain her composure as she sneered at me over her shoulder, "Why should I tell you anything?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Liara's Sire - Chapter Three**

The distraught asari's words echoed in my ears, "Why should I tell you anything?"

"Humans." She scoffed, "There are many factors that are far beyond your simple little minds. I often wonder what Liara sees in you," chastised the Matriarch.

Pulling at the collar of my armor I stammered, "It's love I guess." As I nervously rubbed the back of my head, "It makes us do some_ crazy_ things."

Trying to keep the asari focused I asked, "Do you mind telling me about the meeting?"

Aria erupted in laughter, "A meeting? You make it sound like a business affair. No, this was no mere meeting, it… it was 'something else' in deed."

The asari faced me and began her tale,

_It was raining like hell that night. I could barely see where my skycar was going. I was on my way to the Azure Resort._

Smiling, the Omega Queen said, "That is where we used to meet secretly. We even had false names to hide our true identities. She was Tia and I was, Selita. Although it was hard hiding the identity of the most famous asari on Thessia, so we rarely ventured out.

Smirking as a devilish smile swept her face, the asari tugged at her bottom lip as she answered, "Not that either of us minded."

_When I arrived at our usual suite, the place was dark. The only source of light was the glow from the main fireplace. My first instinct was that I had been set up. I summoned my biotics ready for an attack when I heard her sweet voice call out to me, "You're always ready for a fight, aren't you my dear?"_

"I didn't know what to say? It had been a while since we last spoke and it wasn't…. how shall I say, like you humans do? It wasn't a happy ending."

_From across the room, I saw her put down a glass of wine and lift herself off the couch. Her body floated towards me as the faint light of the room flickered around her; accenting every curvature of her form. My knees actually went weak. I had almost forgotten how beautiful she looked. _

After a few minutes of silence passed, Aria's voice crackled, "She was stunning. She was the most beautiful creature I have ever laid my eyes on."

A sympathetic voice from the commander prodded, "Then what?"

_I'm standing there and I drop my bag. She glances at it and suggestively announces, "Oh you won't be needing any clothes for what I have planned for you my dear." I was shocked. My mouth was hanging open and as she slinked up to me with her right hand she delicately closed my mouth and placed a slow, warm kiss on my lips. Trailing away she purred in her trademark husky voice, "Goddess how I've missed the taste of your lips." Then she wrapped a hand around my neck and went in for a second kiss. This one was much deeper as it melted away the years we had spent apart. When we separated for air, she flicked my top lip with her tongue as she withdrew from me. She remembered what that did to me. No longer caring where we were or what had happened the last time we met, I hungrily enveloped her and wildly kissed her like two maidens fresh out of commando training._

_I navigated our bodies against a wall for leverage as I pressed hard against her familiar body. Her long flowing blue gown felt so soft under my hands as they raced up and down her body. The more I touched her, the more I felt like I belonged to her again. I didn't care why she had only now summoned me. It only mattered what she had summoned me for and from her titillating moans of intense pleasure, I was doing exactly what she wanted. _

_Inserting a finger under the thin strap that draped over her shoulder, I informed her, "Oh I don't think you will be needing this anymore," as I flipped the strap off her shoulder. My fingertips caressed over the smooth skin of her shoulder. Delicate kisses caressed the skin of her collarbone as my other hand reached over and slid the other strap off as well. The matriarch excitedly pulled away but hesitantly pushed back into me. It was like she was holding out from her own desire as long as possible, yet yearning for more all at the same time. It was one of those things I really loved about her. The smile she wore when doing this was absolutely adorable. _

_My lips trailed across her collarbones until I reached the other bare shoulder. Again, I would tenderly caress the soft skin of her shoulder before my lips once again met with the blue skin. Her long digits intertwined with the leather straps of my outfit ensuring my very close proximity to her. My leg driven deep between hers. Each time my lips tasted the softness of her skin, I secretly felt I was kissing away the weight of the world she carried on her shoulders. She had such a demanding life, rarely did she allow herself to relax and enjoy the simple things in life. _

_An lust stricken and impatient Tia, used her powerful biotics to quickly disintegrate my clothing. When she was finished there wasn't anything left to even fall to my feet; as a very controlled warp engulfed my body. Looking back at my bag on the floor by the door I mused, "At least I brought something I can wear home." A playful hunger purred in my ear, "If I let you go home." Goddess how that woman could make me blush. How she made me feel inside. Needless to say, it wasn't long before her gown slid to the ground and the only thing that covered her body was the fire's flickering light. Arousingly, I lifted each of her legs, wrapping them around my waist and carried her over to the fireplace. I gingerly laid her down on the white fur rug that accented the blue and purple skin now resting upon it. _

"It was an exotic rug the resort had imported from Earth I believe. I think it was sheep's wool from a township called New Zealand. I remember laughing when Benezia told me the history behind the incredibly soft rugs. She would boast, "Asari just love the way their bare asses feel on them." Over the centuries, it had become our code word for a night or weekend of passionate love making. She would ask, _'Selita, have you seen any rugs from New Zealand lately?'_ It was code for, 'get your naked ass in my bed as fast as possible.' At least, that's how I recalled it. I'm sure if I had asked her, she'd probably imagined the saying to be something a little less forward."

_Hovering over my beloved Benezia, I was careful how much weight I put on her as I didn't want to crush her, but then I felt her hands on my ass, pulling me harder onto her. The sensation of her nails digging into my flesh was more than I could handle and my cool demeanor started transforming into a savage lust. As if that wasn't enough, she teased my lips with the flick of her tongue, knowing that always sent me over the edge and I had no choice but to devour her completely._

"I often wonder now, if that flirtatious way didn't help her let go of the realities of her life and allow her to drift into the moment of accepting herself to be pleasured much easier. Our intimate gatherings almost always started off with rambunctious sex. It nearly always left a few marks but the intensity was well worth it. I have yet to ever look or touch another asari that made me feel half of what she did."

_But something was unusual about this evening. After making her reach her peak for the third time, she stopped me in mid stride, held my face and just watched me as my heavy pants slowed and my body began to cool as my sweat glistened in the fire's light. It was like she was memorizing every line, every marking and every curve of my face. _

Discretely wiping the tears from her cheeks, Aria disclosed, "I should have known then; she was saying goodbye."

The Queen of Omega gently lowered herself into a high back chair that reminded me of a throne. The asari eloquently crossed her legs and slowly continued, "My lover used to tease me and ask, '_You have traveled all over the universe; where is your favorite place to be?'_ I can't tell you how many times she asked me this but it was a fun game to play. I would peer up into those incredible blue eyes, and reply, 'Anywhere that was next to you my love.' As the morning's rays of sun would blanket our naked bodies, my favorite lover would smile back at me, _'Right answer my dove.'_"

Interrupting the asari, a stunned Shepard quizzed about such a tender name, "Dove? She called you Dove?"

A brooding frown and a glowing blue hand warned, "Yeah, it was her pet name for me. If you ever repeat it Spectre, consider it to be the last words you'll ever speak."

A hard dry swallow preceded my answer, "I understand. Please continue."

"Now where was I? Oh yeah. She would say, _'Right answer, my dove!'"_ A scowling glance shot in Shepard's direction as a warning about her real life threat.

_Tia flipped me over to my back and gently placed a kiss on my forehead for answering correctly. Then she kissed the bridge of my nose and grazed my lips with hers; pulling at my bottom lip with her teeth. She nudged my jaw up so she could nip her way down my neck. Along my chest and stomach she planted several well placed kisses that had me gripping at the sheets so hard, I felt they would come off at any second. Her body slivered down mine as the dark blue skin contrasted with the white satin sheets. When she reached my hips, Tia's kisses became longer and more drawn out. Once or twice she left dark purple raspberries upon my skin; it was her secret way of tagging me. _

_Snaking her arms around my thighs I looked down and saw a pair of pureblood eyes gleaming back at me. Goddess, to see her between my legs and to know what she was about to do; no wonder we lost a great deal of credits to the resort for the replacement of so many torn bed sheets. My body writhed under the ministrations of her skilled tongue. Rolling my eyes into the back of my head after my second orgasm, I paid homage to Goddess Athame, "Thank you, for allowing me this pleasure from a Matriarch and such a good one as herrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Another intense orgasm shook my body making my back arch like I was in commando training again, and I moaned out in utter ecstasy, "Goddess! Oh, Goddess!" When my body stopped trembling, a patient and proud feminine voice purred, "Shall I stop?" With twinkling eyes and a cheshire grin her deep raspy voice asked, "Perhaps you need a break?" No words could escape my mouth, only a vigorous shake of my crest pleading no._

A moment of silence filled the room before Aria asked, "But surely Commander Shepard, that is not why you came here today." Allowing the pleasant thoughts to drift further still from her mind, the Omega ruler questioned, "I have far too many things to attend to then to take a trip down memory lane with the likes of you. What is the real purpose for your visit?"

Taken by the asari's sudden change in gears, Shepard asked as bluntly as Aria preferred, "Are you Liara's sire?"


End file.
